


Erik, Please Unwrap The Journalist

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #IFDrabble, Erik is NOT pouting, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Magneto's Terrible Fashion Sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone criticises Erik's clothing. Erik is NOT pouting. (#IFDrabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik, Please Unwrap The Journalist

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any part of the X-Men universe. Written for the joy of writing, not to make profit.
> 
> A/N: Another drabble for the #IFDrabble challenge that I forgot to cross-post yesterday. X-Men this time.

"Did you have to wrap that poor journalist in a lamppost?"

Erik was not pouting. Magneto didn't pout.

"My getup is perfectly fashionable."

Charles sighed. "Erik, that colour is atrocious."

"It's not my fault that I'm colour-blind!"

Charles consolingly patted Erik's arm. "They're just ignorant humans. They'll learn."

"They criticise my attire but they're fine with you showing up in a denim suit."

Beat.

"Actually, why exactly...?"

"I lost a bet."

"You're shit at lying."

"Raven made me wear it."

"Uh-huh."

"Erik, please unwrap the journalist."

"No."

"For me?"

"Alright, alright."

"Thank you my friend."

"No more denim suits."

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was prompted by someone (if I ever remember who, I'll give credit) saying that Erik being colour-blind explained so much (and giving me new head-canon). A belated "Happy International Fanworks Day!".


End file.
